


物尽其用

by RaspberrYuu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberrYuu/pseuds/RaspberrYuu





	物尽其用

“嘶……再咬就出去！”  
从水里刚抬起一条腿准备踹出去，就被抓住脚踝往外拉开，被面前的人低头张口，又咬了个牙印。  
“得多给你你盖几个戳，免得有人老惦记你。”  
顾及到自己虎牙的锋利，咬合的力度不至于破皮，却又足以让娇嫩的部位留下显眼的红印。吴世勋松开口，满足地盯着那个印子，瞬即再次贴上去，利用自己游泳练出来的优秀肺活量吸嘬那一处，舌尖一遍遍滑过渐渐充血肿胀起的皮肤。  
痛爽的感觉开始蔓延到张艺兴所有神经末梢，没被抓住的那支腿像是祈求般地往外张得更开；原本还悠闲搭在浴缸边缘的右手开始攥紧，湿滑的表面却让他缺乏安全感，左手下意识地扣住吴世勋的肩膀。将身体得到的快感，用一道道抓痕反馈给施予者。  
“谁……谁能看到啊……嗯……把戳盖那种地方……”  
“所以说，最好是谁都看不到。”  
贴着皮肤开合说话的嘴唇和气息都有些痒痒的，吴世勋的嘴又顺着大腿，胯骨，小腹，沿着人鱼线一路吻上去，含一口茶色的乳珠，啜一口滑动的喉结，舔着下巴，将舌头塞进微张等待的嘴里，被另一条温热的舌头热情迎接着。  
吴世勋卡在人双腿之间，将他锁在自己与浴缸壁组成的小空间里，逗弄地用半硬的部位一下下戳刺着股缝，抬着头，由下往上地将嘴里的津液送出去，又吮回来。  
张艺兴被压在倾斜的表面上，加之较劲似的接吻追逐，以及他有意起身躲避顶着自己的凶器，半个屁股都已经露出水面。下唇被咬得更加丰润水嫩，才终于被放开。  
“你到底……在干嘛……”  
“按照哥你说的呀？你之前电话怎么说的，这么贵的套房光拍东西不住一晚实在太可惜了，所以今晚就不回去了？我觉得你说的很有道理，所以要……”  
笑眯眯地按出一点沐浴乳在手上，用指尖搓出点泡沫，熟门熟路地找到位置，送了两根手指进去。  
“呀！……”  
“要物尽其用啊~”  
就着手指深埋的姿势，从水里把人捞起扛在肩上。左手扒拉着肩上人的半个屁股不让他掉下来，手指更加通畅地探索进更深的地方。生怕人乱动，从套房浴室到客厅这一路，吴世勋的手指没进行什么大动作，只是轻轻按压着内壁，让张艺兴渐渐放松下来，整个人都软在吴世勋肩上。  
当被按在落地窗上的时候，张艺兴身上的水还没滴尽，水珠顺着玻璃滑下。刚从热水里出来的身体，和夜间微凉的玻璃造成的温差，使得蒙蒙的雾气在窗上凝出身体的轮廓。诱人极了。  
“怎么还这么紧？真想赶紧插进去。”  
泡软的内壁已然接受相比较热水而言更加粗暴的手指，却在这句露骨的荤话后紧缩起来。  
无论这是害羞还是紧张，吴世勋都觉得这反应可爱得不行，继而将第三、第四根手指接连送进去。  
张艺兴趴在玻璃上喘着气，全然不知此时在万家灯火的夜色衬托下，他仿佛置身星空中，却是一抹触手可及的白月光。  
两人都有些急不可耐。吴世勋抽出手指的同时，张艺兴也主动俯身送臀，扭头一个埋怨又含着勾引的眼神，将火直接点到最旺。  
吴世勋几乎是扑上去的，将怒勃的肉棒狠狠凿进去的同时，把那具雪白的肉体也直接压回到落地窗上。  
“你，你轻点……啊！……”  
也许因为姿势不方便，吴世勋的动作不快，却每一下都干劲十足，频率也毫无规则可循，直顶得张艺兴完全丢盔卸甲，左手反手搂住身后人的脖子，右手攥着窗帘，几乎要抠出洞。  
哪怕被干得踮起脚尖，张艺兴依旧因为和吴世勋身高的差异，感觉自己仿佛是坐在那根肉棒上。甚至有那么几下的错觉，似乎被过分猛力的肏干撞得脚尖都离地。  
落地窗原本的作用已经无人在乎。张艺兴已经被欲望烧的忘却暴露的羞耻，更别提去欣赏什么夜景了。而在吴世勋看来，最美的夜景就在他眼前，此时正扭头撒娇般地找他索吻。因为不满吴世勋不能一心二用，光顾着接吻就放缓下身的动作，张艺兴撅起臀部主动将肉棒吞到最深，用惯常用来跳舞的灵活胯骨带动着臀肉，画着圈地让那偷懒的大东西在里面肆意搅动。  
“唔……”濡湿的接吻声短暂的停止，张艺兴啄了下吴世勋的鼻尖，仿佛取笑地低吟，“……变大了。”  
言下之意无非是指吴世勋还是太年轻，经不起一点挑逗。  
明知是激将，依旧愿者上钩。但吴世勋没有如预期那般直接进行一番猛烈鞭笞，而是当即抽出硬烫的物事，把人翻过来，平放在触感高档的地毯上。  
瞬间的空虚感，逼的张艺兴鼻子里直哼哼，奶声奶气的像个等待喂奶的小羊羔。手里的动作又致命地性感，抓着湿哒哒的、青筋凸出的凶器，往已经肏熟的甬道里塞。  
吴世勋只是双手撑着地毯不为所动，任由前端被塞进去一个头，却没有进一步的动作。  
“这么磨人，磨死我有什么好处吗？”  
“有呀。…”勾着脖子凑近耳朵，悄悄地说，“让你不在我里面，就射不出……啊！”  
真是软肋。吴世勋内心小小地反驳了下，只要是看着张艺兴的脸，蹭着他的大腿都射的出来。不过这不是适合发表想法的时间，还是将注意力放在行动上。  
饥渴的后穴热情地欢迎吴世勋的再次到来，每一寸肌肉和黏膜，都仿佛为了尽快榨出浓液而簇拥着。  
吴世勋拖着张艺兴跪在地毯上，让他背靠着沙发，后脑勺枕在坐垫上，随着自己律动。伸手摸到茶几上的开关，吴世勋将客厅的大灯拨开了。  
“嗯……关上……”  
灯光一亮起来，张艺兴就会有些微清醒和害羞。吴世勋自然是知道才这么做的，将张艺兴早前脱在沙发上的咖啡色高领毛衣抽过来，举着他的手臂给他套上。  
“乖，穿件衣服就不害羞了。”  
“你瞎说什么……啊……别顶那……唔……嗯……就是那……再重点……嗯，好棒……”  
瞬间纯情瞬间放荡，一边企图理智一边被欲望拉拽沦陷。这种矛盾又挣扎的反应，让吴世勋觉得每一次和张艺兴做爱都有无尽的新鲜感。  
“不要衣服……脱……脱掉……磨的……”  
起初吴世勋以为他说的是脖子，却被张艺兴抓着手伸进衣服里。撩起松垮垮的毛衣，胸前两个茶色的小点果然已经被磨得通红。吴世勋低头揉捏啃咬着，两边轮流玩得不亦乐乎，就是不肯把衣服掀掉。大腿和地毯，后背和沙发，脖子和高领，还有胸前乳粒和吴世勋带着技巧的啃咬。全身上下，除了肉体相连的那处，张艺兴觉得哪儿都痒，全身的细胞都在给他的大脑传递着电流。这场性爱里的第一次高潮，让他爽得眼泪都流了出来，下意识抹了把肚子上黏糊糊的精液，依旧委屈巴巴地要求把毛衣脱下。  
“……脱掉嘛……”  
“我不。就喜欢看着你只穿上衣的模样，一看就是专门脱了裤子为了被我上的。”  
还来不及训斥吴世勋这是什么歪理，就感觉体内一空，张艺兴被拉着胳膊又翻了个身，上身趴在沙发上被提起臀，再次被顶到失神……

小番外：  
张艺兴醒来的时候还没到五点，因为在楼顶，已然能看见远处蒙蒙亮的朝阳。腰上搭着一支手，臀缝还贴着一块软肉，虽然昨晚曾硬得让他欲仙欲死的。光是想想，身体就有些反应了，赶紧轻手轻脚地下床，去客厅茶几的赠品盘里拿了包烟和打火机过来。  
吴世勋则是被烟虫给勾醒了，睁眼就看见张艺兴趴在旁边，大概是因为腰不舒服在下面垫了个枕头，正挑了个舒服的姿势抽烟，床头的烟灰缸里已经有根见底的烟头。  
“别抽了，先吃点东西再抽。”  
吴世勋说着从张艺兴嘴里把烟夺了过来，塞进嘴里还没吸足一口，又被抢了回去。  
“还说我……你先把早饭吃……啦！”  
没说完的“了”和突然的“啊”连起来变成了一声有些奇怪的惊呼。就在刚才，趁张艺兴一个没注意，吴世勋翻身到他身后，从枕头上捞起他正撅着的屁股，扒开露出有些红肿外翻的入口，轻松把半硬的肉棒塞进去了一半。张艺兴那一声惊呼差点怕让烟脱嘴，怕烧到床单又赶紧咬紧。正准备拿走灭掉之前，吴世勋将那剩下的半截也撞了进去，张艺兴的双手忙不迭地稳住身形。烟头上摇摇欲坠的烟灰，终究还是被这股冲击力震得掉落在床单上。  
吴世勋满意地伸手帮忙把烟给按灭在烟灰缸里，舌头撬开张艺兴的牙关，试图把那点还没过嗓进肺的烟渡进自己嘴里，手指抚上他还没抬头的分身，温柔地摩挲着。  
“我这就开吃早饭~”  
被抽插撞击得眼前天花乱坠的人，艰难地抬起眼皮看眼时间。这距离退房……还有好几个小时呢……


End file.
